5 Years
by NaruSasuSebbyCiel
Summary: NaruSasu. Warning: Language and Other Shit
1. Chapter 1

It was about 5 years sense i saw my best friend. I'm 20 years old. I left for a mission when i was 15 and haven't been back for 5 years. Some people thought i was dead , some thought Orochimaru our Pain got me, Some even thought i turned my back on Konoha.

I was the only one left who survived this Mission. There were 5 of us. I was the youngest and the weakest but yet I was the only one who Survived and completed the Mission. I fought Orochimaru and Pain's Men and got both of the scrolls Konoha wanted. I was so happy when i got them. I could finally come home. But what i didn't know it would take me 2 years too get back home because guys were after me.

My name is Sasuke Uchiha and this is my Story.

I walked into Konoha. People stared at me in Huge smiles. The Two scrolls in both of my hands with scratched on my face and blood dripping down my body and arms with bandages up and down my arms. I Had my Mask on and no smile on my face.

When I got to where Lady Tusunade {the 5th Hokage} office was i walked in with the two scrolls and the Sensi's staring at me. "Ah Sasuke your Back!" Said Lady Tusunade.

"Here's your stupid scrolls" i said putting the scrolls on the table.

"Where is the rest of the group i sent 5 of you" She said. "There dead! I'm the last one!" i screamed at her.

"You did good Sasuke. Now i have someone i need you too meet." Said Lady Tusunade.

"What?" I said. "Never mind i mean 3 people i want you too meet" She said. I heard the door open.

I turned around and saw a pink headed girl, A blonde with whiskers, and a Gray headed guy with a mask on... Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi-Sensi.

"Why are we here?" Said Naruto. "Hello. I wondered if you guys remembered Your old team mate... Sasuke Uchiha" Said Lady Tusunade.

"Yea! Where is that Bastard anyway" Said Naruto. I looked at Lady Tusunade and she pointed at me. " Sasuke Uchiha went too a Secert Mission too get the Scrolls that Orochimaru and Pain stole from Konoha." Said Lady Tusunade. "What!?" Said Naruto.

"YOU DIDN'T TELL THEM!" i screamed at her. "No i didn't" Said The 5th.

"Why would you care?" Said Sakura looking at me. I had the mask on no one could find out who i am.

I did'nt say anything. "Don't worry. Sasuke isn't dead. He's Actully he's in this room right now" Said Lady Tusunade.

"He is!?" Said Naruto. I sighed and took of the Mask i had on that exposed my face and hair.

"Sasuke!" said Sakura running up too me and hugging me.

I didn't say anything. "

Naruto and Kakashi smiled at me. "Sasuke does this mean your coming back too our team?" Said Sakura. I looked at her.

I pushed her away from me. "I'm 20 years old now. I have my own path too take. I never wanted too be in your group in the first place. I HATE YOU GUYS! why did you ever put them in my life KAKASHI!" i screamed. "Sasuke?" Said Naruto. "Ugh!" I screamed i went too the window and jumped out of it.

"What was that?" Said Kakashi. " I was afraid this would happen" Said Lady Tusunade.

"What!?" Said Naruto.

The 5th holds out a kunia on the table. "Naruto i have a mission for you" Lady Tusunade said. "Yea?" Said Naruto. "Kill... Sasuke" She said. Naruto looked at her with wide eyes.

"What!?" Said Naruto.

"Orochimaru is inside of him you need too do it!" Said The 5th.

"No." Said Naruto. "Did you just say no to the 5th Hokage!" Said Lady Tusunade.

"I HAVEN'T SEEN SASUKE IN 5 YEARS AND I HAVE TOO KILL HIM!" Naruto screamed. "Naruto... If you ever want too be Hokage you have too do this. I had too kill my best friend and It hurt i know but if i didn't do that Konoha would be gone by now" Said the 5th.

I look at the Kunia and picked it up. "No Naruto don't do it!" Said Sakura. Naruto puts his head down. "I'm sorry. If i have too do this too become a Hokage then I'll do it." Said Naruto. "Naruto..." Said Kakashi. Naruto sighed and ran out of the office.

When Naruto left lady Tusunade smiled at Kakashi and Sakura. "Guards!" She screamed. The Sensi's Grabbed Kakashi and Sakura. "What the-" " Orochimaru" Said Kakashi interrupting Sakura.

"You guessed right" Said Orocchimaru. Lady Tusunade turned into Orochimaru and the Sensi's Turned into The guards of Orochimaru's base.

"Where is the real Lady Tusunade" Screamed Kakashi. "Don't Worry shes in a safe place. All i came here was Too kill Sasuke" Said Orochimaru.

"UGH!" Said Sakura.

**_With_** Me

I sat on the Mountain and looked over at Konoha. "Ugh i Hate my life!" i screamed throwing a rock off the mountain. I stood up.

"Ugh!" i said. I than looked over and saw Naruto coming at me. "What the heck!" i said and got my kunia out.

Naruto tackled me too the ground. "Naruto!" i screamed. I looked at him and he didn't look good. His whiskers were Thicker, His Nails were longer, His teeth was sharper,  
What was going on?.

"Naruto! Get off me!" i screamed. He didn't listen and began too Scratch my chest and my shirt up. "AH!" i screamed in pain. His long nails digging into my skin. I looked at the blood that dripped down from my body.

"Ugh!" i said and i dropped the Kunia that was in my hand. He got his very sharp teeth and bit the mark that Orochimaru Gave me at the Chuninin Exams when i was 14.

"AH GOD!" I screamed.

Naruto listened too the sound of my voice and he started too turn back. His whiskers started to become thinner. His Nails, That now have my blood on them, Grew back shorter. His Sharp teeth that also have blood on them grew Dull and he let out a quick "AH!" Before he was completely back too Regular Naruto. He looked at him hands that had blood on them.

"What the-" He said but stopped when he looked down at me that was bleeding head too toe in pain. "Oh my god Sasuke!" Naruto screamed.

"Naruto..." I said. He picked me up. "Its Ok Sasuke ill get you help!" He screamed and started too run. My legs and arms dangled down. My eyes were closed and i was in a deep pain.

"Sauske it's ok say away!" He screamed. I tried everything too say awake. I know his Fox Side Took over him. "Naruto... I Do-Dont Blame you. You are Part Fox your Fox side just took over" I said. "Lady Tusunade Gave me the Mission too kill you" Said Naruto. "It was Orochimaru not Tusunade" I said. "I see that now!" Said Naruto running into the Konoha Hospital.

They very fast got me too a room. They pushed Naruto out the room. Naruto looked threw the window of he door and saw Them getting our the Clear Panels. I felt dead. I felt- I felt- i felt-

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. This is Part 1 :D Check out Part 2:D I love you all so much XXD Its funny because i didnt know how too spell Tusunade and her name is Said alot in this Story lol XD. Ok I got a Contest! You guys tell me What couple you want me too do next it can be Narusasu Shizaya DaveJohn LxLight it can my JirayaTusnade it can be any couple you want too do and the most One THat you guys want and ill make a story about it tell me what you also want in the storys XD this contest will go for today and tommrowow our somthing idk maybe 2 or 3 days so tell me what couple ok XD Share, Comment, Like, Shit like that xD ~John/Sasuke


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning. I was in the hospital bed. I opened my eyes too see Everyone surrounding me. That includes Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Lady Tusunade, Ino, Shikumaru, Choiji, and Sakura. "Huh. What is everyone doing here" I said looking at Lady Tusunade.

"Its ok Sasuke just relax" Said Tusunade rubbing my forehead. I looked around the room for the two people that should be here.

"Where is Naruto and Kakashi-Sensei" I said looking at Sakura that was sitting at the end of the bed. "Trying too calm down Naruto" Sakura said. I sat up. "What are you-" Said Sakura stopping. I take off all of the things that were connecting me too the beeping thing and stood up.

"Sasuke you should be resting" Said Ino standing in front of the door knowing I would leave. "I don't care I want to talk too Naruto" I said. "Let him" Said Lady Tusunade. "What!?" Said Sakura.

"Sasuke you promise right after you talk too him you come back" Said Lady Tusunade. "I promise" I said and Ino moved out of the way of the door. I opened the door with my cold hands and stepped onto the wood floor outside my door. I walked down the hallway where I saw Kakashi trying too calm down Naruto.

When I got too the end of the hallway I stared at the Dobe. "What is wrong Dobe" I said and he looked up at me. "Oh my god your ok!" said Naruto hugging me.

"Ouch! Your hurting me!" I screamed at him. "Oh sorry" Said Naruto.

"Dobe.." I said rolling my eyes. "Umm Kakashi can you leave I need too talk too Naruto for a minute" I said. Kakashi shook his head and went back too the room I was in.

"Sasuke I'm very sorry I didn't mean to-" I interrupted him by kissing him. When I broke the kiss he looked at me in wide eyes.

"Dobe" I said and walked back too the room I was in. Naruto stood there in shock for quite a while.

When I got back too the room I slipped into the bed again and looked at the ceiling. "Sasuke is everything ok?" Said Kiba. "Yea just.. It hurts" I said.

"You lucky Naruto got you too the hospital when he did and other second you would've been dead" Said Hinata playing with her fingers.

"Yea well I wish he JUST LEFT ME THERE!" I screamed at the group that was standing in front of me as I sat up. Everyone looked shocked at me. Kakashi was the most shocked.

"I would've been better dead anyways" I said. "No you wouldn't!" Said Lady Tusunade. "You don't know what happened" I said. "Yes I do! Im the 5th hokage I know everything!" Said Lady Tusunade.

"Did you know it was Orochimaru who was the one who act like you and told Naruto too come kill me!" I said. "Yes I did" Lady Tusunade said.

"Everyone knew. When Naruto left Orochimaru planted his guards on us and Orochimaruleft Konoha knowing you would be died because Naruto wanted too be Hokage and he planted that on Naruto. But he didn't know that Shikumaru and the others come in and out of Lady Tusunade's Office and Shikumaru kicked Ass that's for sure" Said Kakashi smiling at me.

I layed back on the bed. Naruto finally walked into the room. "What you all talking about?" Said Naruto. I sat up and looked at him anger. "What did I do" Naruto said. "YOU FUCKING ASS HOLE!" I screamed at him.

"What did I do!" Naruto said. "Why did you save me Naruto!" I screamed. "Because your my friend!" Said Naruto. "If we were friends you wouldn't have tried too kill me!" I screamed. "You know I don't have the power too stop it, It stops on its own!" Said Naruto.

"YOUR 20 FUCKING YEARS OLD AND YOU STILL CANT CONTROL YOUR CHAKURA!" I screamed

"I'm sorry Sasuke!" Naruto screamed.

"I just wish you didn't save me! I could've been dead by now all I want is too die... That's all I want... I wanna be with my family Ugh!" I say lowering my voice and tears come too my eyes.

"We haven't seen you for 5 FUCKING YEARS AND YOUR ALREADY WISHING YOU WERE DEAD!" Said Naruto.

"Its better living with you guys!" I said. "Stop it!" Screamed Lady Tusunade and Kakashi.

Me and Naruto looked at each other with mean looks on our faces.

XXXX Later that Day I was sleeping XXXX

"Where am I?" I said looking around.

"Sasuke!" Screamed Naruto. "Naruto!" I scream running up too him. He looked down at me with his Sharp teeth and Orange redish eyes.

"N-Naruto..." I said.

"One day I will kill you Sasuke... Ill Never will love you... Never" Said the Fox boy.

"You don't mean that! I know you don't!" I screamed. "I mean every last word!" Said the Fox Boy staring at me.

"But Wh-Why! I thought..." " Well you thought wrong. When you kissed me it meant nothing! I could never Love a Ugly Emo Faggot!" Said Naruto.

"U-Ugly. E-Emo. Fa-Faggot." I said in get shock.

I stared at the Blonde. He had one face expression. He didn't change his Face Expression for some reason. "N-Naruto..." I said.

"Wake up Sasuke..." Said Naruto with a tear down his face. "Huh?" I said.

"I SAID WAKE UP YOUR FAGGOT!" he screamed. My body was going light. "Naruto... NARUTO! NO NARUTO DONT LEAVE DONT!" I screamed.

The next thing I know I was laying in the hospital bed with Sakura next to me trying too get me too wake up.

"Sasuke... You ok?" She said. "Where is Naruto!" I said.

"Sasuke don't worry He's at home. After you and Naruto stopped yelling at one another he went home too cool off... He'll be ok" Said Sakura.

I looked up at the ceiling. "Sasuke... What happen?" Sakura said putting her hand on my forehead.

"W-What do you mean?" I said staring at her. " I walk in and you were screaming and saying words like Faggot and stuff" said Sakura looking at me confused.

I didn't say anything too her. She stared at me. I wanted too do something. I sat up. "Sasuke what are you-" she said stopping as I take all the stuff connected too me off of me and stand up onto the cold hard wood floor.

"Sasuke! What are you doing your suppose too be in bed" Said Sakura. "Shut up, Whore" I said. She was so shocked. Its like I changed from nice too evil.

I walked over too my pant wrap that held my kunai and I took the kunai. I remember in the dream _One day I will kill you Sasuke. Ill Never love you... Never _and _When you kissed me it meant nothing! I could never Love a Ugly Emo Faggot. _

"I'll kill you before you kill me" I whispered too myself but also being loud enough for Sakura too hear me. "W-What?' She said.

I turned around and looked at her. She gave me a very sad look because I was confusing her so much. " Let's just say... After today Only you and Kakashi will be in Team 7" I said. She still gave me that confusing face but this time there was a frown. "What about Naruto and you" she said. She looked into my eyes knowing she shouldn't have asked me that.

I went up to her and carefully put my lips on her ear and said " By today.. One of us will be dead" I said. Her eyes went wide. I walked away from her and went too the window.

I opened he window and carefully stepped on the ledge of the window. "Wait Sasuke!" She screamed. I turned around still on the ledge.

I smiled. " Don't come looking for me... I will not hold back too kill you too" I said. Her wide eyes went into a frown. I smiled wider as I let go of the window sides where I fell backwards off the building.

"Sasuke!" she screamed looking out the window. When she looked out the window I was gone.


End file.
